


The Best Gift of All

by BellaLunaMoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Cheesy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Significant Other, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Soft Oikawa Tooru, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaLunaMoon/pseuds/BellaLunaMoon
Summary: Oikawa tells Iwaizumi he can't make it for his birthday but he has some surprises up his sleeve.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	The Best Gift of All

It was 11:35pm on a Tuesday night and Tooru Oikawa stared at his pixelated boyfriend, Hajime Iwaizumi. While Oikawa was snuggled up in bed with his low beam bedside light on, Iwaizumi was sitting on his dorm room couch. They've learned how to make the 5 hour time difference work while Iwaizumi attended UC Irvine and Oikawa in Argentina. However, there have been a handful of times when Oikawa has passed out mid conversation with Iwaizumi. Oikawa's argument being," Iwa-chan your voice is just so relaxing it puts me right to sleep". From which he gets an annoyed and blushing reaction from Iwaizumi.

This particular day however Oikawa was side tracked listening to Iwaizumi, patiently awaiting his moment to talk. Oikawa loved to listen to his boyfriend rant but this day Oikawa had something important to spill.

"What is it shittykawa. I can tell you're not paying attention. You're just dying to say something, what is it?"

"Oh Iwa-chan, how could I not listen to my adorable boyfriend. But you are right I guess nothing gets past you. I do have something to say for the birthday boy".

Iwaizumi gave a confused look at the screen,"What do you mean my birthday isn't for another two weeks?"

Oikawa started to anxiously look away from his computer and bury half his face into the pillow he was snuggled against. "Yeah I know... It's just that I know we talked about maybe meeting up to celebrate but I don't know if I can. I've got lots of practice that week that I don't know I can get out of. I swear Iwa I talked to the coach and everything. I just wanted to let you know now before your birthday. I'm sorry I really am". Oikawa's eyes started to water a bit and he put on a face that he knew would upset Iwaizumi.

"Ohh.. I mean Tooru if you can't get out of it I understand. I know you wanted to come and all but It's just my birthday it's not a big deal".

Oikawa heard the words coming out of Iwaizumi's mouth but his face said otherwise. He looked just as equally heartbroken but still trying to look unbothered. He's known his actions and expressions since they were kids and could clearly tell he was bummed out.

"Of course it's a big deal! My Iwa-chan's birthday is the most important day of the year, second to mine of course but still". Oikawa smirked trying to put Iwaizumi back into a good mood but his effort didn't do much.

"Yeah yeah whatever trashykawa. Just forget about it okay we can celebrate just doing this. I'm fine with whatever."

"Mhm fine, but I promise I'll make it special no matter where I am Iwa-chan". Oikawa gave a wink to the screen which was returned by a laugh and eyeroll that made his heart ache.

With that they said their goodbyes and ended another one of their daily calls. Tooru pushed his computer to the side and squealed in delight. "Tooru you are a fine actor if I do say so myself. Everything is going according to plan". And with that Oikawa turned off his bedside lamp and laid his head on his pillow dreaming of Iwaizumi's expression when he found out all about Oikawa's secret birthday plans.

In reality Oikawa had been planning Iwaizumi's surprise a month prior to his birthday. He obviously knew he wanted to be with his boyfriend on that important day (he would be with him everyday if he could) so he figured why not mess with him while he's at it. Oikawa had gotten into contact with Iwaizumi's two UC Irvine roommates over social media to purpose his surprise visit and to get a little help from them. They were all for the plan knowing how crazy Iwaizumi was about Oikawa (they didn't admit it though because they didn't want Iwaizumi to beat them up). The master scheme was to pick up Tooru from the airport and deliver him to the dorms with a spare key while Iwaizumi was in a lecture in the morning. Oikawa imagined himself decorating the dorm with balloons, candles, and flowers and preparing one of Iwa's favorite meals. Overall, having the best night with his boyfriend after so many months apart.

_ June 10th _

After 16 long hours on a cramped plane with yelling children and annoying side passengers Oikawa had finally arrived at LAX. An airport he was now familiar with thanks to his many visits to see Iwa-chan over the period of their long distance relationship. He made his way to baggage claim and the down to the passenger pickup area with ease but instead of Iwaizumi being there like usual to pick him up it was his two roommates that were waving him down. 

He quickened his pace and gave them both a wave and thanks for picking him up. 

The first roommate took Oikawa's luggage and placed it in the open trunk of the car,"Aw man it was no problem we know how siked Hajime is gonna be when he sees you". 

"Yeah man all he does is talk about how you guys used to hangout 24/7. But you didn't hear that from me," the second roommate said as he laughed, opening Tooru's door to the front passenger seat". 

"Oh does he," Oikawa smirked. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind". 

As they drove to the UC Irvine residence Oikawa explained his plans to decorate and cook once he got to the dorm. He was just getting excited driving by the familiar sites and feeling the warm air flow in his fluffy brown hair as he looked out the car window. 

The first roommate spoke up over the loud air,"Oh yeah we got the decorations, ingredients, and cake you wanted, they're in the fridge and cabinet. I'm not gonna lie man when you said you were gonna cook I was shocked. Hajime is such a good cook that must mean you're pretty good yourself right?" 

Oikawa stirred in his seat,"Umm.. yeah I'm pretty good I guess. It's just Iwa-chan really likes this dish so hopefully it lives up to what he remembers". Oikawa gave a confident smile but inside that statement made his stomach clench. So Iwa's cooking is still amazing as ever, great. Oikawa has always known Iwaizumi's little cooking talent but it was his birthday celebration of course Oikawa is going to cook for him. 

They slowed down in front of a medium sized building with multiple levels that Oikawa recognized as Iwaizumi's dorm complex. He grabbed his luggage from the popped trunk and moved over to the sidewalk to say his thanks. 

"Okay dude you sure you don't need help taking anything up or something". 

"No thanks I'm good believe me you guys have been a big help". 

And with that Oikawa waved goodbye and watched the car drive away. They wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning like they so kindly offered, Oikawa wasn't going to protest even better having Iwa all to himself. 

He lugged his luggage up the flight of stairs and made his way to the dorm door which he unlocked with the key Iwaizumi's roommates gave him. 

"Omg finally," Oikawa huffed, bending his knees down and catching his breath real quick before getting to work.

It actually wasn't work, it was pretty enjoyable. Oikawa blasted some music on his phone and blew up balloons, put up a banner, and put vases of flowers around the main living room of the dorm. It was all great till Oikawa realized the time. "Shit,"Okiawa yelled. The microwave clock read 12:00pm. Iwaizumi got out of his last lecture of the day at 2:00 which meant he had at most an hour to make food and one hour to get ready. 

"It's fine, it's fine. I can totally do this," Oikawa stopped and swiftly cleaned the living room making sure all the decorations were perfect before rushing to the kitchen and opening the fridge. He grabbed all the ingredients he needed, mixing bowls, and cooking utensils and looked down at his pile. "Okay now what," he nervously said. Oikawa was no chef in the kitchen like Iwaizumi and his roommates' comment of his cooking didn't reassure him either. He figured that he would know what to do when he got to Iwaizumi's dorm but now Oikawa didn't know the first step to even start. 

"Tooru, you can remember, think, think! It's Iwa-chan's favorite dish". 

And with that Oikawa went to work fueled by the fact that if Iwa came home and everything wasn't finished he would feel like such a failure and Tooru Oikawa was no failure. He drained the tofu, dusted it with potato starch, and fried it in piping hot oil. Then heated the dashi stock adding soy sauce, sugar, and salt. He got the bowls ready with the golden brown tofu and left the stock on the stove to boil up. 

With Oikawa waiting on the stock he looked at the clock once again. It now read 1:12pm. "Great". Oikawa was no fast dresser; he would have to get ready faster than he cooked. 

"Agghhh it's fine I'll just leave this at a low simmer and hop in the shower super quick no biggie," Oikawa said as the lowered the stove heat and ran to the room's bathroom. 

Oikawa took the fastest shower he's ever taken, which totally goes against his belief that showers are suppose to be hot and relaxing. He ruffled his hair dry in a towel and blow dried it while brushing through his brown locks getting that fluffy yet styled look he was known for. He brushed his teeth and finally got dressed in an outfit he had been planning for this day. A light blue button up shirt, grey dress pants, and black dress shoes. Yes it was pretty dressed up especially beside Iwaizumi who would arrive probably in jeans and a sweater but being extra was not unexpected by Oikawa and he wanted to see the flustered look on Iwaizumi's face when he saw him. 

Oikawa was just putting on some cologne when he smelled some smoke. "NNOOOO! God no this really had to happen when everything was going great," Oikawa unlocked the bathroom as soon the fire alarm went off. However, it stopped almost instantly after. "Huh, what the heck". Oikawa ran to the kitchen to see what all the panic was about but shortly stopped when he saw who turned the alarm off. 

"I knew it was you. No-one is that good at turning on a fire alarm Tooru," Iwaizumi turned to face Oikawa as he took the hot pot off the burner. 

Oikawa ran up to Iwaizumi and grabbed him into a big hug to beg for forgiveness,"Oh Iwa-chan I'm so sorry I'm so sorry I didn't want you to come home to your birthday dinner like this". 

Iwaizumi returned the hug pulling Oikawa in as he wrapped his arms around his waist,"I missed you too shittykawa”. Iwaizumi pushed halfway away from the hug so he could be able to face Oikawa and give him a kiss that made Oikawa forget about the whole incident.

"Hey it's not my birthday Iwa-chan," Oikawa said as he smiled pulling away from the kiss even though he desperately didn't want to. 

"Well it's mine isn't it". Just as Iwa pulled in for another Oikawa pressed his finger onto Iwa's lips. 

"Ah bad Iwa-chan, first we must admire my hard work." 

"Pft yeah the work that you burnt," Iwaizumi laughed as he pointed over to the still smoking pot of stock. Oikawa would have been more mad but Iwaizumi's laugh made him feel like his cheeks were red and boiling hot like the dashi stock. 

Oikawa led him by the hand to see the balloons and banners which Iwaizumi could clearly see from the kitchen but he let Oikawa pull on him and acted surprised when he saw the decorations. 

"So you did all this huh. When did you get here anyway? What about that whole big week long practice you couldn't get out of?" 

"Aw gullible Iwa-chan," Oikawa teased. "It was all but a little lie to surprise my special birthday boy. I talked to your roomies a month ago to arrange the whole thing. They picked me up this morning and I've been getting ready since." Oikawa grinned in that flirty way that he knew Iwaizumi couldn't resist and squeezed his hand that he still hadn't let go of. 

"So you lied to me."

"Oh but it was just a tiny lie Iwa-chan. Can you really blame me I had to do something special for you."

They walked back into the kitchen where Oikawa suggested Iwaizumi sit at the table and get ready to eat. He ladled the now cooled down stock over the bowl of fried tofu and garnished it was grated green onion, daikon, and ginger. 

"Hopefully the famous chef Iwa-chan still likes his favorite dish made with love," Oikawa placed the bowl down in front of Iwaizumi slightly terrified the past incident ruined the whole thing.

Iwaizumi looked up with a laugh,"Chef?"

"Your roommates were going on and on about how good their buddy Hajimae cooks. Do you know how intimidating that was Iwa-chan, I'm no iron chef like you," Oikawa pouted his lips and crossed his arms in an attempt to make Iwaizumi feel bad for him. It did the complete opposite because Iwaizumi instantly started to laugh. 

"Not funny Iwa-chan". 

Iwaizumi slowly came to a stop rubbing his face to stop laughing,"I'm sorry but I am no chef. Those guys just like my cooking because all they would eat without me is instant ramen and hot pockets. Besides the smoke this looks really good. I'm actually surprised, who knew you could stil make agedashi tofu." 

"Very funny Iwa-chan I still cook too you know," Oikawa huffed even though it was a big fat lie but he couldn't make Iwaizumi win at everything. 

And with that they sat together at the table to eat. They told each other stories they hadn't told yet about their separate lives and some that they already told. It really didn't matter what they talked about because all that mattered was that they were finally together after months of being apart, months of staring at text messages and pixelated boyfriends, they were together. They talked and laughed at the kitchen table even after they had finished their meal but finally retreated to the couch. 

Oikawa sitting up while rubbing his fingers through Iwaizumi's soft hair who was laying on his back head in Tooru's lap. They felt so at peace as they both stared at each other with the same familiar eyes they always had for each other.

Iwaizumi stopped humming from Oikawa messaging his head and talked in a more serious yet soft tone,"You know I'm really glad you surprised me. When you told me you weren't going to be able to make it I got pretty sad. I was looking forward to seeing you and not because it was my birthday I could care less about that. It's because I miss you so much its stupid. I like calling you everyday and waiting to FaceTime but these moments, god I miss them." When he was finished he sighed and gave a reassuring smile to Oikawa.

Oikawa just looked at him. He was trying not to cry as cheesy as it sounds and was trying to come up with some clever ass remark like always but no. Iwaizumi had always been more forward with sincere words while Oikawa was more forward with his actions. He still wasn't used to Iwaizumi surprising him with how vulnerable he can easily be, and to be honest he didn't think he ever would be. Because this feeling made his heart swell up so much that all he could do was stare at Iwaizumi, throat dry and breath shaky. 

"Damn shittykawa I just confessed how much I love you and you don't ev-," before Iwaizumi can finish he gets cut off by Oikawa's lips as he leans down to passionately kiss him. 

"I love you so much Hajime. You have no idea. Truly I don't think you do," Oikawa removes his hands from Iwaizumi's hair and grasps his face leaning him into another kiss. 

However, Oikawa quickly jumps back to normal as he goes back into teasing Iwaizumi along with smirking right in face,"So the hardcore and tough Iwa-chan is just a softie after all huh? You really missed me did you, did you cry did you miss me that bad". 

Iwaizumi red in the face pushes Oikawa roughly away giving him space so he can try to look away to cover his face. "Shut up trashykawa. What did you put in that agedashi tofu anyway you trying to do something to me?" 

"Mhm maybe". Right at that moment when Oikawa was about to tickle Iwaizumi to death he remembered something else that is obviously essential to a birthday. He jumped from the couch, turned off the lights and rushed to the fridge.

"Oi Oikawa, what the heck," Iwaizumi yelled confusedly with the sudden quickness. He could hear the soft and slow footsteps of Oikawa and finally saw the light illuminating from birthday candles. He held the cake lowering it to meet with iwaizumi who was still on the couch. 

Oikawa sang,"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Iwa-chan. Happy birthday to you. Make a wish". 

Iwaizumi blew out the candles and grabbed the cake, placing it on the coffee table in front of the couch. 

"What did you wish for Iwa-chan?" 

"Nothing". 

Oikawa looked at him with shock," What nothing!? There has to be something you want". 

Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders,"Nope I have everything I need here," he grabbed Oikawa's hands and pulled him so they could be closer. Oikawa let go to wrap his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, laying them down on the couch and planting a soft kiss on Iwaizumi's lips. 

"Wow it should be Iwa-chan's birthday everyday. He's such a softie and nice on this day," Oikawa teased. 

"I guess I am. You're my best gift of all". 

Oikawa laughed,"Wow even too cheesy for me Iwa-chan". 

Iwaizumi blushed,"I know I said it and instantly regretted it". 

"Mhm maybe no more talking birthday boy," and with that Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi to shut up his cute pick up lines. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic idk what I'm doing lol. I was inspired by the cute college iwaoi fics I've read so I gave it a try with this lil idea I had so yeah. It ended up being super cheesy so hopefully in a good way.  
> hope you like it :)


End file.
